Secrets Revealed
by The Fiery Bachelorette
Summary: College AU. School, boyfriends and dirty, dirty secrets. Let's see how well these three girls really know each other...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I call this masterpiece, what I do when I'm abroad for two weeks with no internet. It kinda focuses on Alix more than Marinette, but I promise you it's worth giving it a read. Anything you wanna say, the review button is right there. And now, I behold, Secrets Revealed!**

* * *

Marinette woke up and yawned. She'd passed out after too many drinks with her friends at the sleepover she was hosting. Her parents were in Calais at a convention, so Marinette decided to use the summer holidays to spend more time with her friends. And by spending time, she meant getting flat-out drunk and talking about boyfriend troubles. She slept in the bed, while Alix and Alya shared a queen-sized air mattress. They would rotate each night to make it fair.

Marinette checked her phone to see two texts from her boyfriend Adrien. One was to wish them a good time and the other was to say goodnight. She sent a text back and saw that it was heading to 9.

"Alya. Alya." Marinette started to shake her. "Al. Wake up. Nino's here to see you."

"What?" Alya stirred. "Why? What does he want?" She sat up.

"Nothing. Just needed to get you up."

Alya gave Marinette a death stare and threw a pillow at her as Marinette laughed.

"Can you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." Alix mumbled.

"Sorry, no can do. We gotta get up anyway." Marinette said before sitting down and holding her forehead. "My head's pounding."

"Probably because of the alcoholic rampage you went on last night." Alix said as she stood up and stretched. "Hey, Al, can you toss me my bra over there?"

"I did not go on an 'alcoholic rampage'!" Marinette said.

"Mmhm. Tell that to the twelve shots of tequila you had. I'm surprised that you aren't hugging the toilet by now."

"It was not twelve shots!"

"And denial is not just a river in Egy- ow!"

Marinette had grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a book, and chucked it at Alix's head.

"Hey, Alix, this your bra?" Alya held up a leopard print bra.

"Yeah." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why is it so big?"

"Just pass me my bra, Alya."

"Hold on, I wanna check the size."

"Alya!"

Alix got up and tried to grab the bra back from Alya. However, being short came with its disadvantages as Alya held the bra high above her head.

"32DD?! No way!"

Alix finally jumped up and grabbed the bra back. "And what exactly do you mean by 'no way'? Can't I have boobs too?"

"Well, yeah, I just didn't expect them to be so big. That's Marinette's size."

"And you know that how?" Marinette asked.

"Girl, I'm your best friend."

"Fair enough."

"I got the croissants and milk!" Alya shouted.

"I got the spreads!" said Alix.

"And I got the cookies!" Marinette grabbed the batch of cookies her parents had made beforehand.

Alya laid the table as they brought out the food and drinks on the table. While they were eating, Marinette noticed that Alix had a glass of orange juice instead of milk.

"Don't you like milk, Alix?" She asked.

"Lactose intolerant. It sucks. Can't have cheese, yogurt-"

"Oh my god, you can't have milk!"

Alix rolled her eyes.

"Gee, Alya, I had no idea." She said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, how do you have cereal? Please don't tell me you take cereal with wate—"

"Gross! No, I use oat milk. It's not as good as regular milk as it doesn't taste good on its own, but it gets the job done."

"Wait, so you've had regular milk even though you're lactose intolerant?"

"How do you think she found out she was lactose intolerant, Alya?" Marinette said, also rolling her eyes. Alix made a 'there you go' motion with her hands.

"I can have a little bit so that I still get natural benefits from it and stuff, but I can't take large quantities like full glasses of milk or cheese sandwiches. Mostly I take a couple vitamin supplements every few days. I got diagnosed when I was 10, so I can still remember what it was like to have food like grilled cheeses. Man, I miss grilled cheeses."

"Do you ever wish you weren't?"

Alix nodded.

"Like hell. My mom used to make bread and butter puddings a lot, and they were great. She had to stop once we found out as some of the main ingredients were milk and butter. I'd kill just to try another spoonful again."

"So, what happens if you do consume any dairy?" Marinette asked.

"Mostly I just get bad stomach aches, kinda like cramps, though sometimes I get a severe case of diarrhoea, flatulence, twice I even threw up. It's not nice."

Marinette wrinkled her nose. "Ouch. I feel sorry for you." Then she thought. "Wait, is that why you didn't eat the quiche at the summer party?"

"Yup. Most people just thought I didn't like quiche. They didn't know that I can't have cheese."  
She smiled at the memory.

"Hey, remember the jump for doughnuts contest?"

Alya laughed. "Oh boy, don't get Alix started. I still can't believe they made you do it."

"It was embarrassing! They put the shortest girl on the team to jump up and grab a doughnut. I can't even reach the top shelf in my house!"

"It was kinda funny."

"People called me 'short of a doughnut' for weeks!"

"I mean-"

"I'm 5'4. That's not that short. I know many people who are shorter."

"Like who? Papa Smurf?" Alya said.

Marinette sniggered. Alix ignored her.

"You guys are not that much taller than me. Alya, you're what, 5'6?"

"5'7."

"Whatever. Still not a big difference."

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The girls were all sat on a circle on the air mattress. Marinette placed a box in the middle with the words 'Truth or Dare' on the front.

"Truth or Dare with a twist, anyone?"

"What's the twist?" Alya asked.

She opened the box. Inside was a spinner marked with the alternating words 'Truth' and 'Dare', and two decks of cards also marked the same.

"It's like regular Truth or Dare, only you don't get to choose which. You spin the spinner, and whichever one it lands on, you pick a card from that pile and do what it says."

"You go first." Alix said. She had no problem with dares, she and Kim would do them all the time. It was the truth that she was worried about.

Marinette span the spinner, which landed on Truth. She picked a card from the pile and stared at it with worry.

"'Share a secret that nobody knows'." She read aloud.

She started to panic. The only secrets she could think of were her stealing Ms. Mendeleiv's phone (long story) and about her romance life with Adrien.

"Well? Spill the tea, sis!" Alya said.

Marinette took a deep breath. She was mentally regretting all her life choices.

"I'm not a virgin!" She blurted out loudly.

There was a split-second of silence.

"Wait, what? You've had sex? With Adrien?!" Alya tried to stifle her laughter.

"No, with Santa Claus. Yes, with Adrien!"

"Wow, M, didn't know you had it in you." Alix said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just that, you're so innocent and a goody two shoes."

Marinette scoffed.

"Actually, my cherry was popped a loooooong time ago-"

She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"OK, now I gotta know." Alya said, leaning in and staring her blue-haired friend in the eye.

"If I told you you'd laugh at me."

"We're your friends, Marinette," Alix began, "of course we'll laugh at you."

Marinette glared at her but then cleared her throat.

"Well, it was 5th grade. I went through a phase when I was really into sport, so my parents set me up to play on the girls' soccer team (**where I live in the UK it's called football, but I'm just going to keep it as soccer to avoid confusion)** so I could get more active."

"Yeah..."

"Well, during a practice game, I had the ball, and some girl came and tackled me on the ground."

"Yeah..." Grins were starting to appear.

"She fell on top of me, and then suddenly I felt pain between my legs, and it was bleeding. When we went to the doctor, she discovered that my hymen had ripped clean in two. We still don't know how the impact split it, just that it did."

There were a few stifles, then giggles, then they started laughing so loudly even the Mayor from across the city would file a noise complaint.

"See! You're laughing!"

"So, your first time didn't hurt then?" Alix said between snorts. "Lucky you. When Kim and I decided to take things further it hurt so much we had to-"

"La la la! Not listening!" Marinette covered her ears as Alya and Alix just sniggered.

"OK, your turn, Alix."

Marinette pushed the spinner towards her. She span it and it landed on Truth.

She drew a card.

"'What do your friends not know about you?'" She said. "OK, this shit is rigged. Can I please change my card?"

"Nope! Come on, Alix, I spilled two _very_ embarrassing secrets. Now it's your turn."

She exhaled.

"Fine. But you cannot tell anyone, and I mean anyone in or outside our class about it, nor may you say it in front of people. Deal?"

"We cross our hearts." Marinette said, and they all did so.

Alix sighed.

"Alexia."

There was some confused silence.

"Come again?"

She sighed again.

"Alix isn't my real name. It's... Alexia."

More silence.

"Alexia?"

"Please don't say it."

"I'm so confused. You mean to tell me that you aren't called Alix?" Alya questioned. The three had been friends since freshman year, and now was the time that Alix was telling them?

"Well, I am, but there's a little bit more to that."

There was stunned silence for what seemed like hours.

"Why aren't you called that then?"

Alix took in a breath.

"I never liked that name. My mom chose it after her grandmother, but when I was 5 I thought it sounded too girly. So my mom started calling me Lexi, because she thought I didn't like Alexia because it was too grand, but it also sounded too girly. Truth be told, my own grandmother would shame me for acting so 'tomboyish' when I had such a 'pretty girl's name' and so I should act like one. So my dad suggested the name Alex, but I decided to spell it with an 'I' when I was 10 so that people don't think it's short for some silly girl's name like Alexandra."

Even more unbearable silence.

"Wow. That's actually kinda cool. So..."

"I was born Alexia Kubdel, that's what it says on my birth certificate, but when we register at schools we just put Alix."

"Wow." Marinette said. "I think Alexia is a pretty name."

"So does everyone else. I hate it though."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Marinette opened the storage room. She moved stuff aside and a secret door was there behind the coats. She took the key from one of the coat pockets and unlocked the door. Going inside, she told her friends to follow her as they entered a large room. She hit the lights.

"What. The. Fuck."

Inside was a huge bar room with round wooden tables and chairs, complete with a counter, a shelf full to the brim of alcohol bottles and a jukebox machine in the back. On the wall there were the letters 'TSDC' in gold lettering.

"This is my parents' bar room," she explained, "it's for special occasions and afterparties and such. But when I'm older I'm going to inherit it."

She grabbed a cardboard box labelled 'MDC' by the door and asked Alya to help her carry it as it was heavy. They brought it out as Marinette locked the door and set it down onto the kitchen table.

Marinette smirked and opened the box. Inside there were bottles after bottles of alcohol, from vodka to tequila to beer, as well as an assortment of fine French chardonnays, wines and rosés.

"Woah." Alya's eyes widened. "Do your parents know you have this?"

"Half this stuff was my parents'." Marinette confirmed. "They're not alcoholics, but they allow me to keep a few bottles for parties and friends coming over."

She picked up a bottle of wine.

"Midnight wine and dine anyone?"

4 hours, two and a half bottles of wine and two snack platters later, the girls were lounging on Marinette's fold out couch watching movies.

"Anyone down for some horror?" Alya asked.

"Horror's good."

"I'm down."

The movie played as the girls watched and ate, occasionally commenting on the movie.

"Why do they never go the first time they hear something suspicious? If I hear some loud ass noise I'm obviously gonna check it out." Marinette said.

"Finding a realistic horror movie is like finding no crowd at a Black Friday sale." Alix said dryly, reaching for another baguette slice.

* * *

**A/N So, what did you guys think? There definitely will be a second chapter, but I'm not sure past that. I don't want to make any promises since I have left a couple stories unfinished, but I'm already working on chapter two. I'd like it if you could review, but if you're too lazy to I understand, I'm a lazy ass myself.**

**I promised this person that they would get a shout-out when I release my next Miraculous story, so here it is!**

**I'd like to thank**

**pinksakura271**

**for taking the time to review and PM me, and for giving me feedback. You are the first person to recieve a Reviewer of the Month award, so congratulations!**

**And who knows? Maybe you could win the next one! Review to enter!**

**Peace out,**

**The Fiery Bachelorette**

**(Yes, there was a name change.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it's been so long, but I told you I'd produce a chapter two! I usually lose motivation for my stories but since this has no proper storyline I might continue it. Remember to review and PM to win the Reviewer of the Month for March!**

* * *

When Alix woke up, the first thing she saw was Alya's foot in her face. The girls had managed to fall asleep last night while the TV was still going. She took the remote and switched it off. Even Marinette was lightly snoring.

"What time is it?"

Alix jumped. Alya turned around and sat up on the couch.

"Err, almost half 11." Alix looked at her watch. Her head was dizzy with the combined alcohol from last night and the night before. She stood up, but then felt faint and stumbled back down again.

"Woah." She closed her eyes tight in response to the dizziness.

"Alix? You OK?" Alya asked, standing up.

"Yep," she said, but could feel nausea in her stomach. "Wait, can you help me to the bathroom? I feel like I'm about to be sick."

Alya held Alix up and walked her to the downstairs bathroom. She quickly stuck her head in the toilet and threw up while Alya held back her hair (which had grown quite long now) and rubbed her back.

"Who's hugging the toilet now?" Marinette said, standing in the doorway and smirking.

"Not... funny." Alix said as she spat into the toilet.

"I'm gonna get you some water," Alya said as she stood up, "your liver's already doing enough work. Marinette, take over."

Alix threw up again but after a few minutes it had reduced to dry heaving. Standing up and flushing, she then washed her face and mouth.

"You'll be fine soon. Just a little booze. Nothing an ibuprofen can't fix." Marinette patted her shoulder.

"Thanks. Guess I shouldn't have said anything yesterday. Didn't think it would come back to bite me in the ass." She admitted. Alix was competitive, but even she knew when she was wrong.

"Karma's a bitch, they say," Alya said, coming in with a glass of water, which Alix downed in seconds.

She walked back to the sofa with the other two and grabbed her phone.

"Oh, shit!" She exclaimed. Suddenly full of adrenaline, Alix found herself jumping off the sofa and nearly tripping over the cushions. "I forgot I had training with Kim!"

She grabbed her phone and coat, and was about to head out of the door when Alya stood in front of her.

"Nuh-uh, girl, you ain't going anywhere." She said, locking the door while maintaining eye contact.

"Why not? I have to hurry." Alix tried to push past Alya, but the journalist kept her guard.

"Alix, you're hungover, you reek of alcohol and you look like you haven't slept since Christmas." She pointed to Alix's visible eyebags. "Tell Kim he'll have to wait till tomorrow to get into your pants."

Alix blushed, but tried to hide it.

"We're not gonna-"

"Uh-uh. Save it for someone naïve enough to believe you. Today, you, M and I are going to do nothing but laze around, eat pizza, watch Netflix and sleep all day."

"I agree," Marinette said, "but no more booze. Otherwise we'll end up in the ER with exploded heads and alcohol poisoning, and my parents won't be so happy."

Alix huffed, but agreed. She texted Kim an apology and asked to reschedule, and then flopped back down onto the sofa.

"Cookies for breakfast?" She asked.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Done."

* * *

"You know, I like how our class is so diverse." Marinette said when they had finished the cookies.

Alix and Alya looked at her with confused expressions.

"How do you mean?"

"Marinette sat up.

"You know, how everyone comes from around the world. Like, I'm half-Chinese, Alya, you're Haitian, Alix, you're Latina, even Chloe has Egyptian blood. I like how it's all different."

Alya nodded. "Yeah, I get what you mean. Juleka's family is Lithuanian, Kim is Cambodian, even Adrien's mom was Scandinavian."

Marinette froze. "Really? From where?" Despite him being her boyfriend (eventually), she had no idea that Adrien had a Norse heritage.

"She grew up near the border of Norway and Sweden, but her parents were Swedish."

"You know an awful lot about her despite never having met her." Alix said suspiciously.

"My mom and Mrs. Agreste were good friends long before I joined François Dupont High. I never really met Adrien as he was stuck being homeschooled, and had photoshoots a lot more when he was a kid. After all, who doesn't want a cute kid modelling for their company?"

"Good point. What about-"

Marinette was cut off when she saw Alix clutching her abdomen, wincing.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yep," she replied, her teeth gritted. "Just a cramp. It'll pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm, I'm good," her voice strained, though they weren't reassured when Alix let out a sharp cry of pain.

"OK," Marinette said, facing her, "describe your pain to me. Is it like someone has stuck a hand inside you, grabbed your intestines and squeezed?"

"More like the hand has twisted hard and is trying to rip them through my skin." She kept opening and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Did you eat any of the cheese from the platter last night?"

"Marinette, I have no idea what I ate last night. We were drunk, remember? Aah!" She cried out in pain.

"OK, we gotta get you to bed, stat. Alya, there's a thermometer in the kitchen drawer next to the dishwasher. Can you grab that and a cold rag, please?" Marinette said as she felt Alix's forehead, which was warm to the touch. She helped her up the stairs slowly, stopping every few seconds.

"I'm fine, you guys. There's no need to worry, nothing I haven't experienced before."

"Have you ever had cramps this severe before?" Alya asked, placing the thermometer under Alix's arm.

"Well, no."

"Then it's settled. You're going to bed." The thermometer beeped.

"37.5. Not bad, but we mustn't let it get any higher."

Alix climbed into bed, placing the cold rag against her forehead.

"Do you need anything? Something to eat maybe?"

Alix thought. "Some croissants sound really great right now."

Marinette laughed. "Coming right up."

When Marinette came back with a glass of orange juice and the dairy-free croissants, Alix wasted no time digging in. She was ravenous.

"OK, so I did some digging, turns out it may just be a one time thing. Sometimes if you get too stressed or have abnormal eating habits it can change the regularity of your period..."

Yeah, yeah. Cramps bad, they'll pass, something about stress and eating... God she was hungry. She wasn't even listen to what Marinette was saying.

"...Alix? Alix? Kim's here to see you."

"Huh?" The pink haired girl finally snapped out of her trance. "Kim?"

Marinette smirked. "Works every time."

Alix responded by throwing a pillow at her.

* * *

**A/N So, my laptop went on the fritz after spilling the tiniest drop of water on it, now only half the keys work, and I had to stop writing in the middle of this. Also, I've only just been able to get a replacement phone last week, since my old one broke on Christmas Day (what a great present!). **

**However, since we're stuck in quarantine, I had more time to finish this off and pick a ROTM. This month's award goes to...**

**Jane the fan!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you have earned the March Reviewer of the Month. Congrats!**

**I've had to make a change to this author's note because of a comment I got for this chapter. I am well aware that in the series Alix is Arab and Chloe is pure French. However, because it is _my _story, I wanted to change it up a bit, and the idea of a Latina Alix intrigues me so much that I just had to include it. Also, I mentioned Chloe has Egyptian blood.  
One, because however douchey she may be, I didn't want her in my story as just a stereotypical French girl while her classmates are from different countries with different ethnicities (no offence to any French people, I love your baguettes), which I also made up to my liking. **

**And two, I said that she has Egyptian blood, meaning that she could only have one parent that could be of Arabian descent (most likely her mom, I mean, Chloe looks Egyptian if you think about it). I don't know, I don't research the facts, I just write them!**

**(I also scrapped the pregnancy idea completely as it didnt work with the plot.)**

**Anyway, TFB's gotta go now, but remember to stay awesome, possums.**

**(If you know where that catchphrase is from we can be friends.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter three! I have no idea what's going to go in this chapter to be honest, just making it up as I go along.**

**IMPORTANT: **

**I will be doing a Reviewer of the Month for every month until December, where I will be doing a December award **_**and **_**a Reviewer of the Year award. If you win this, you get a special chance to get your Miraculous idea ****transformed into a one-shot!**

**Just to clear up any confusion, it is summer break and the girls are now college freshmen. (I'm not American so I don't really know how this works, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**I'm basing the whole school thing on American terms, but I'm making the legal drinking age 18 just because I feel like it makes more sense.**

**Remember, you've got to be in it to win it! Have fun!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, until about 6:00 p.m., Alix slept like a baby. Marinette and Alya spent some time cleaning the house and preparing dinner. It took a while, but soon the house was filled with mouth-watering smells. They were strong enough to wake the sleeping pinknette from her slumber.

"Mmm. Something smells good. Whatcha cooking there?" She said in a raspy voice while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Marinette looked up.

"Hey. We're making sweet and sour chicken with rice and spring rolls. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, much better thanks. Dinner sounds great. I love Chinese."

"Uh uh uh. This isn't just any old Chinese food," Marinette said, putting down the cooking spoon. "This is the most delectable Chinese recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation, for over 200 years. Each daughter in the Cheng bloodline has used and adapted the recipe, perfecting ingredients to make it the most beautiful sweet and sour chicken in the world. It's so secret, my mom wouldn't share the recipe with me until I became a junior and swore an oath to keep the recipe a secret. I even had to sign my name on this list of all of my ancestors."

"Ain't that the truth," Alya said. "She wouldn't even let me _glance _at the wok until it had finished cooking." She grabbed the cutlery from out of the drawer.

"Oh, wow, that's awesome," Alix said. "And the spring rolls?"

"Oh, those we got from the supermarket."

Alix laughed.

"Well, great. Anything I can help with?"

"You can help _me _set the table. I assume, with all the fancy dinners you go to with your dad, that you know which piece of cutlery goes where?" Alya said, shoving a handful of forks and knives into Alix's hand.

"And that matters because…"

Alya moved closer to her and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Between you and me, Marinette's crazy about table etiquette. Her mom even told me that she insists on setting the table every night for dinner because apparently 'if you can't enjoy dining you can't enjoy life'."

"I can _hear _you!"

"Uh huh. So what makes you think that _I _know where to put everything?"

"Do you?"

Alix sighed.

"Please teach me," Alya begged. Then she whispered again, but more quietly so that this time Marinette, who was now serving up, wouldn't hear. "I promised M that I would learn by the end of the week. And she'll kill me if she finds out I didn't."

Alix rolled her eyes, then proceeded to place the knives and forks in their respected places while explaining to Alya all the while.

As they sat down to eat, Alix couldn't help thinking about her mom for some reason. She'd always felt a special connection to her, now more than ever. She just couldn't figure out why.

She suddenly remembered the letter.

When Alix had turned sixteen, her father had given her a letter that her mom had written before she died. It was specifically written for Alix to open on her 16th birthday because her mom knew that times could be hard for a teenager around that age. She knew she was going to die and so desired Alix to grow up knowing her mother was always there for her.

_'...I know things won't always be easy. I know you'll grow up and not be a little girl anymore. I'm telling you right now to save yourself until you've found the person you love, the person that you'll do anything for and be with forever. However, that won't always be the case. I just want you to do one thing. If you do end up fraternising with people, promise you'll be safe about it, and tell your father and Jalil about it if it continues for a while. Remember, I'll always be here watching you. Te amo, mi hermosa niña. __**{I love you, my beautiful girl.}**_

_~ Mom'_

That one paragraph seemed to stick in her mind for some reason. It's not that she was keeping her sexual relationship with Kim a secret, even if the subject was a little too taboo for their dad, and tried to ignore it as much as possible. Even Jalil, the nerd he was, had sometimes brought girls home when her dad went out for business trips. But everything had, shifted.

She shook her head. She was way too tired to think about this now.

"...I am not obsessed! What's wrong with a little table manners here and there? Could be useful in the future when going to fancy dinners."

"Yeah, I understand, Marinette, but do you have to makes us _all _bend over backwards to meet your standards? Is this what you're gonna be like when we go to college?"

Alix zoned back in to the conversation that Alya and Marinette were having.

"Alix, you're with me, right? Marinette's crazy."

Alix held up her hands, signifying that she was not going to get into the middle of this.

"I'd rather not get involved."

"Ha! See? Even Alix agrees with me."

"Not what I said."

However, the girls had gone back to their bickering and ignored Alix, who just continued to eat and roll her eyes at her friends' antics.

* * *

Alix walked into her dorm room at Beaumont University and set down her boxes. This was it. She was a freshman. An actual, college freshman. Needless to say, she was proud of herself getting this far. She had decided to come and unpack a day early with her friends so that when everybody came to unpack the next day, there would be no hassle.

She hummed as she unpacked, setting out all her clothes and placing them carefully in one of the drawers. The girls had requested a three person dorm room and were lucky to grab one in time.

"OK, so I got french fries, chilli fries, cheesy fries, curly fries, sweet potato fries, waffle fries and, as per request, onion rings." Alya walked in holding bags of greasy goodness, setting them down on the wooden table that Marinette had brought.

"Awesome. Where's M?"

"Oh, she went to get the guys so that they wouldn't get lost on their way to our building." Even though the girls and boys were in the same building, the girls still had to show them the way, knowing that they'd easily get lost during the 5 minute walk from the car park to campus.

"They're here already?"

"Mmhm. They left early."

Alix scoffed. "That's a first."

She turned back around, only to be confused when she saw Alya patting her back pockets frantically, then proceeded to move on to her jacket pockets.

"Crap! I left my phone in the car. Be right back."

Alix hummed in response as she took her wireless headphones out of her backpack and put them on. Playing a song from her phone, she resumed unpacking and placing her stuff into her drawers. She took out in her suitcase a framed picture of her family, her mom, dad, Jalil and herself when she was little. She smiled at it warmly, then continued to unpack, taking out her things and placing them on her bedside table.

Suddenly, she felt an unknown presence behind her. Triggering her fight or flight response, she whipped around and swung a powerful right hook at the person's face, ready to attack. She felt her hand hit something hard, which was expected. What wasn't expected was to find her boyfriend staggering back, hitting the floor with a loud yelp.

"Ow! What the fuck, Alix!" Kim cried, covering his left cheek with his hand as he felt pain spread through his face. Along with it came a red-purple bruise that was going to swell if they didn't get some ice.

"Kim?! Oh shit, I'm so sorry." She grabbed her phone, stopping the music and calling Alya.

"Hey, Als? Can you tell Marinette to bring some ice real quick? I'll tell you what happened when you get here."

She ended the call, pulling Kim up and sitting him on her bed.

"Oh shit, Kim, I'm sorry." She examined his bruise. It was growing quite large now, and he winced when she touched it. "If I had known it was you-"

"Don't worry, no hard feelings. I'll just remember not to creep up on you like that next time."

"That might be wise." She grinned, and he smiled at her too. Pecking him on the lips, she sat on the bed.

"So, how are you preparing for college?" She asked him.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Eating, drinking, sleeping, rinse and repeat."

Alix rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, what smells so good?" He asked.

She pointed to the food.

"Fries. Marinette's bringing the burgers."

"Did somebody say burgers?"

In came Adrien and Marinette, Adrien holding bags of what looked liked the food, while Marinette had in one hand what looked like a bottle of Sprite in a bag, while the other hand held an ice pack.

"What did you need the ice for?"

Kim removed his hand from his face, and both Marinette and Adrien winced.

"Woah. What happened to you?" He asked.

"Alix took a swing at me-"

"By _accident_," she finished.

"You nearly knocked me out cold!"

"Well, lucky for you, you only fell down."

"Wait, wait, wait," Adrien was trying not to laugh. "Dude, Alix weighs like, 100 pounds, and you mean to tell me, she knocked you down with a _single punch_?" He was in hysterics now.

Marinette handed Kim the ice pack and rolled her eyes as she took the bags from her now uncontrollable boyfriend, and set them on the table. At that moment, Alya and Nino walked in with a bottle of vodka, engrossed in conversation, but then stopped when they saw Adrien in a heap on the floor in laughter, Kim glaring at him and Marinette acting like nothing was happening as she prepared the food.

"Great, you brought the booze. Let's get lit tonight!" Alix jumped up, grabbing the bottle from Alya's hand. She made a confused face as she tried to grasp the situation.

"We were only across the street, how long were we gone?" She asked, shaking her head and coming to the conclusion that maybe some questions are better left unasked.

* * *

Time had passed, and hours later, the teens had made the decision to go over to the boys' room, where they could help finish setting up the TV and Xbox, which was apparently "a necessity", and then continue to make a plan for the day tomorrow, in which they needed to officially move in, register their information to get school ID's, sort out lunch payments, get their timetable for classes etc.

After a few vodka and sprites, the guys were on the beds, playing what seemed to be their 17th round of Ultimate Mecha Strike V (Adrien had gotten the game early and brought it with him), Alix leaning on Kim on her phone, and Marinette and Alya on the floor, still organising a schedule for tomorrow in order to get everything done. Well, it was mainly Marinette organising a schedule, and Alya going along with it to prevent an argument.

More time passed, and the alcoholic effects were hitting them more, but not enough to be drunk. This time, Marinette, Nino and Adrien were on the Xbox, doing rounds of Mortal Kombat, while Alya had her laptop out and Kim and Alix were snuggled on the bed, both on their phones. Some of them were struggling to keep their eyes open, as it had reached well past midnight and there was silence in the building.

"Guys, we should probably head to bed now, it's getting late." Alya stood up and stretched. Adrien checked his watch, then nodded.

"I agree. We wouldn't want to wake up too late."

Kim looked to Alix, and saw that her phone had fallen out of her hands, and that she was out cold. He tried gently shaking her to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Alix is asleep," he announced, carefully moving her off of him and standing up. "Marinette, would you mind opening the door please?"

He went around to the other side of the bed, picking up Alix bridal style and carrying her out of the room to her own bed. He lay her down and then took off her jumper and bra, figuring she would be more comfortable without them. He then plugged in her phone and out her shoes back next to her bed. Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight before making his way back to the boys' room, ready to hit the hay himself.

'_Oh boy, tomorrow's going to be hectic.'_ He thought, finally letting sleep overwhelm him as he drifted off into the depths of dreamland.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry this took so long guys, I know you're probably sick of excuses, but I won't be doing a Reviewer of the Month because my laptop still doesn't work properly, and I got _another_ phone (this time an iPhone, my first one), so I finally had time. But _then _in the middle of this I suddenly had a wave of inspiration to write a one-shot about The Originals, so I worked on that for a bit and wrote two thousand words, maybe I'll post it if you guys want me to. Anyway, I hooe you enjoyed this completely random chapter!**

**Peace out,**

**The Fiery Bachelorette **


End file.
